The Events
by AryaMartell
Summary: Kevin and Gwen break up, as does Ben and Julie. Read to see what happens and how a once one sided love tears apart the team!
1. Event 1

_**Okay this is for Skylarks Kevlie Contest! I DON"T think I'm gonna have it finished in time TT-TT but I'm still gonna try my best! So let me know if you want me to finish! **_

_**Luv you all for reading!**_

* * *

I sigh and let myself fall face first onto my bed clutching at a small satin pillow.

I should know better. I'm not Gwen smart but I am smart, and anyone can be smart then Ben. But still that's not the point! What was I thinking? I sit back up and pout, scolding my self out loud for my stupidity. Maybe I was on drugs at the? He could have spiked my drink, but really what _was _I thinking? Falling for Kevin?!?!

I growled in anger and annoyance. Mostly at my self and my over active imagination that had _somehow_ tricked me into think that something fake was real.

Okay let me take a step or two back, it all started about a month ago. That was event one. The catalyst for a change reaction that now leads to well, my current predicament.

**Event one**

"Shut up Ben!" I start yelling though I know I shouldn't.

Ben _tries_ to talk but I cut him off, still yelling. "It's always the same thing! You forgot, you didn't know."

"I sorry Julie, but please," Ben begs me but I close off my heart. I won't cave, not this time.

"No not this time, I sick and tired of it. We're thought." I stop yelling and with that I walk away. Possible from the stupidest and best boyfriend I will ever know.

Hey Ben maybe stupid but at least his nice, honest and treats me right.

I hear a whistle a whip around to find myself face-to-face with Kevin.

"A little mean today huh?" Kevin asks.

"Shut up or I have ship turn into something very large, and very long and I will stuff him so _far_ up your ass-"

"Okay, okay I get the idea no need to get graphic," Kevin says nervously, cutting me off.

_**That is event one, an event in which Kevin sees me breaking up with Ben. **_


	2. Event 2

_**Okay this is for Skylarks Kevlie Contest! I DON"T think I'm gonna have it finished in time TT-TT but still let me know if you want me to finish! Luv you all for reading!**_

**

* * *

Event two**

I'm too far away to hear anything but I can _easily_ see that Gwen is pissed right the fuck off. I get a word or two every now and then even though I'm so far that I can just barely tell its Kevin and Gwen.

I mostly, okay so I can _only_ hear Gwen and she's swearing a lot. Huh, you'd have though Gwen knows such words. And Kevin's just standing with his head hanging down, he looks almost ashamed.

I stand watching from the other end of the field coming back from tennis the wind blowing softly to make the grass seem like a green ocean.

Later on Gwen called me at 2 am.

"Julie," a weak video sounds from the other end of the phone.

"Ya, Gwen what is it? It sounds like you've been crying."

"I, can you help me unravel my latest mistake?" She asked and I agree.

"I do love him, summer just isn't our season," Gwen says, wistfully, she must be talking about when she, Ben, and Kevin all go out to fight aliens in the summer.

We arrange to meet up.

We walk though the doors of a small store. Some of the people eyed us accusingly. I find it funny how thought to three teen girls can look at us that way even though it's obvious that one of them has been crying, _hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_.

Gwen goes over her account of what I had seen on the field earlier.

"You can't jump the track; we're all like cars on a cable, and our life's like an hourglass that's glued to a table." I said trying to make her feel better but mostly just coping a song I had heard on the radio last week.

When I notice her questions look I expand. "No one can flip over an hour glass that's been glued down just like no one can find the rewind button for life. Gwen, there is no way to change what's been done you can only do the best with what you have."

_**This is event two, an event in which Gwen and Kevin break up.**_


End file.
